Somebody that I used to know
by missfaberry
Summary: One-shot faberry. Basado en la canción "Somebody that I used to know".


Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y con las luces apagadas, el escenario era enorme y aun así no se veía. De pronto una luz blanca hizo acto de presencia iluminando una figura en el medio del escenario. Era Rachel Berry, quien estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para poder ganar los nacionales, era la última canción de New Directions, la última oportunidad para impresionar a los jueces y al público. Los acordes de una guitarra empezaron a sonar y la diva esperaba su turno para cantar. No hacía falta conocerla para saber que algo pasaba por su cabeza, algo más que el querer hacerlo perfecto, era como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

"_**Now and then I think of when we were together like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company but that was love and it's an ache I still remember…"**_

La voz de Rachel cautivaba a todos los presentes en aquel teatro pero ella no era consciente porque sin darse cuenta su mente estaba recordando con cada letra de aquella canción lo que había vivido hacía tan solo unos meses atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel estaba comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela, por lo general siempre estaba acompañada por Mercedes y Kurt pero en esa ocasión estaba sola ya que sus amigos habían decidido ir a comer con sus respectivos novios Sam y Blaine a Breadstix.

"Hola Berry" – saludó con Quinn con una amplia sonrisa – "te importa si te hago compañía?"

"Por supuesto que no Fabray" – le seguía el juego de llamarla por el apellido

"Te ves hermosa hoy"

"Gracias" – respondió sonrojándose

"Vamos a salir hoy o todavía tienes que pensarlo?"

"Creo que una semana es más que suficiente para pensar en ello"

"Y bien?" – preguntó la rubia ansiosa por conocer la respuesta

"Espero no equivocarme con la decisión así que haz que no me arrepienta"

"Estás aceptando tener una cita con la capitana de las Cheerios?" – preguntó coqueteando con la morocha

"Sí, a dónde me vas a llevar?"

"Había pensado ir al autocine, están dando Hello, Dolly! y supuse que te gustaría"

"Desde cuando te gustan las películas de Barbra?" – preguntó Rachel confundida

"Teniendo en cuenta que pienso hacer que te enamores de mi y que nunca te alejes de mi lado creo que es el día indicado para empezar a acostumbrarme a ellas"

"Fabray nadie gana el corazón de Rachel Berry tan fácilmente"

"Eso lo veremos" – dijo parándose y juntando sus cosas

"Ya te vas?"

"Tengo practica y si Sue me mata no podremos tener ninguna cita"

"Está bien" – respondió algo apenada ya que le encantaba estar en compañía de la rubia

"A las 8 iré a tu casa a buscarte, espero que no me hagas esperar mucho" – dijo colocándose detrás de la diva para después susurrarle al oído – "estaré contando los minutos que faltan para volver a verte" – le dio un suave beso en el cachete y se alejó

La cita fue para Rachel mejor de lo que había imaginado. Después de ver la película y cenar en compañía de Quinn ésta la acompañó hasta casa de la diva.

"Llegamos" – dijo Rachel – "gracias por la cita, lo he pasado muy bien Quinn"

"Yo también, espero que solo sea la primera de muchas"

"De verdad quieres que tengamos más citas?" – preguntó sonando algo desconfiada

"Sí, tanto te sorprende?"

"La verdad es que sí, no lo tomes a mal pero eres la capitana de las Cheerios y yo no soy nadie, no soy popular y no le suelo gustar a muchas personas…"

"No estoy de acuerdo en eso de que no eres nadie" – dijo agarrando las manos de la diva – "tal vez no seas popular o no tanto como yo pero eres la persona más especial que conocí jamás. Mírate, eres una estrella Rachel Berry y no te preocupes si no le gustas a muchas personas porque en Lima nadie sabe apreciar lo verdaderamente valioso, cuando seas la estrella de Broadway que tanto deseas ser todas estas personas se arrepentirán de no haberte dado una oportunidad de que formes parte de sus vidas"

"Y tú?"

"Yo estaré orgullosa de haberte apoyado en cada decisión que tomes y cada paso que quieras dar. No podré evitar que caigas pero si te prometo que te daré mi mano para ayudarte a levantarte, siempre"

No hubo palabras. Sus labios se unieron para ser solo uno. Ambas lo habían estado deseando desde hacía mucho, casi desde que se conocieron y ahora por fin se hacía realidad.

Los días pasaban y la pareja cada vez estaba más unida. Habían oficializado su noviazgo y aunque todos en el McKinley hablaban de su relación a Quinn y Rachel no les importaba nada más que ser felices juntas.

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel beso y aunque tenían sus discusiones como todas las parejas estaban mejor que nunca.

Estaban en New York porque Emma había hablado a Rachel acerca de NYADA y la diva quiso visitar las instalaciones e informarse todo lo posible antes de tomar una decisión. Quinn nunca la dejaba sola, quería formar parte de cada momento importante en la vida de su novia así que ambas viajaron solas con el consentimiento de los padres de Rachel que adoraban a la novia de su hija.

Después de pasar uno de los mejores días desde que estaban de novias llegaron a la habitación que iban a compartir.

"Estoy enamorada de esta ciudad" – dijo Rachel dejándose caer sobre la cama

"Es hermosa"

"La ciudad o yo?" – preguntó la diva incorporándose para abrazar por detrás a la rubia que se había sentado en la cama para sacarse los zapatos

"La ciudad" – respondió viendo como Rachel hacía pucheros – " y tu"

"Gracias por acompañarme mi amor"

"Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz" – respondió dejando un corto beso sobre los labios de la morocha

Rachel no dijo nada y besó a su novia. Tantas veces la había besado pero esta vez era distinto, sus besos eran más pasionales, sus lenguas se buscaban y ninguna se separaba de la otra, como si necesitaran eso para sobrevivir.

"Quinn…" – dijo casi sin aliento – "Hagámoslo"

"Estás segura?"

"Estoy en la ciudad de mis sueños con la chica de mis sueños. Nunca podría imaginar una primera vez mejor que ésta…" – respondió mirándole a los ojos fijamente – "Solo si te sientes preparada, sé que es tu primera vez con una mujer también…"

"Lo estoy"

Rachel agarró a Quinn para besarla con firmeza. Los besos se propagaron por todo el cuerpo, ambas colocadas de rodillas sobre la cama, hacían volar la ropa que parecía estorbar en sus caminos. Rachel tomó la cadera de la rubia atrayéndola con firmeza hacia ella, Quinn recorría con sus uñas la espalda de la diva haciendo que ésta no pudiera evitar gemir de placer, gemido que fue callado con los labios de Quinn.

La rubia guio a Rachel hasta que la diva se recostó. Quinn se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar aquella imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su novia, como si quisiera capturarlo para no poder olvidarlo nunca.

"Te amo Rachel Berry, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo"

Podía parecer raro pero en todos los meses que llevaban juntas y a pesar de lo felices que eran nunca se habían dicho que se amaban. Las dos chicas tenían miedo de decir esas dos palabras, de que fuese precipitado o de que la otra no sintiera lo mismo.

"Yo también te amo Quinn Fabray, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Te lo prometo"

Quinn besó a Rachel para sellar aquella promesa de amor. Continuó dejando un camino de besos, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar hasta los pechos desnudos de la diva. Las manos de la rubia jugaban con ellos, explorándolos, conociéndolos. Rachel gemía provocando la sonrisa de su novia y continuó bajando hasta llegar al centro de la diva. Metió sus manos por debajo del trasero de Rachel para conseguir que levantara levemente su pelvis, la rubia agarró las piernas de su novia y lamió la parte interna de los muslos.

"Hazlo ya, por favor" – suplicaba Rachel entre gemidos

Quinn no lo dudó y le concedió ese deseo a su novia. Suavemente acarició el sexo de su novia con su dedo índice para después hacer el mismo recorrido de su dedo, con la lengua. No tardó mucho en encontrar el punto exacto que hacía que Rachel se estremeciera de placer. Los movimientos eran circulares aunque los alternaba con movimientos de arriba abajo. Cuanto más avanzaba la velocidad más disfrutaba Rachel que se agarraba con fuerza a las sabanas, como si tuviera miedo a soltarse.

La rubia se detuvo para sustituir su lengua por su dedo índice lo que hizo que Rachel se excitará más. No lo dudó e introdujo su dedo dentro de su novia consiguiendo que la diva cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Quinn no dudó y añadió otro dedo más con la misma velocidad, girándolos a la vez que entraban en el sexo de la morocha.

La velocidad aumentaba junto con los gemidos de Rachel. Quinn miró a su novia y se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho, empujó hacia arriba sus dedos y sintió como Rachel se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo que se había ahogado entre las paredes de aquella habitación.

Quinn se recostó al lado de su novia, observando el rostro de placer que tenía la diva. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ocupaba su cara lo que hacía que Quinn sonriera casi por inercia.

Sin previo aviso Rachel se colocó encima de la rubia poniendo en contacto ambos cuerpos desnudos. La diva se deslizaba sobre Quinn que no ponía resistencia. Rachel podía notar como la respiración de su novia se aceleraba y sus manos se sujetaban firmemente en el cabello de la morocha.

Rachel no dudó y agarró firmemente la cadera de su novia para sumergirse entre sus piernas con movimientos estáticos pero que hacían gemir de placer a la rubia. La diva se detuvo para subir hasta los pechos de Quinn, los besaba y lamía sin descanso mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el sexo de la rubia.

"Creo…Que no…Puedo esperar…Más…Por favor" – dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada

Rachel introdujo un dedo notando así la humedad de la rubia. Los gemidos eran cada vez más intensos e iban marcados por el ritmo que imponía la diva.

La morocha bajaba con su lengua atravesando todo el cuerpo de la rubia, desde los pechos hasta su centro jugando así dentro de Quinn. El ritmo estaba acelerando y la humedad de la rubia era cada vez mayor, el momento estaba cerca por lo que Rachel volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de su novia haciéndola acabar.

"Dios…Eso fue…" – intentaba decir Quinn sin encontrar palabras

"Lo más hermoso que pude vivir con alguien"

"Te amo mi estrella" – dijo Quinn besando a su novia

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todas esas imágenes se agolpaban en la mente de la diva, no podía cantar sin pensar en todo lo que vivió con Quinn.

Miraba al frente sin querer hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes, intentando no derrumbarse mientras seguía cantando.

"_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resignation to the end. Always the end, so when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends but I'll admit that I was glad that it was over…"**_

Para Rachel cantar esta canción era como revivir cada momento de su relación con Quinn, lo bueno y lo malo.

**FLASHBACK**

"No podemos seguir así Rachel"

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta

"Que nos estamos lastimando y así nunca vamos a poder ser felices juntas…Prefiero que seamos solo amigas, creo que es lo mejor para las dos"

"Ok" – atinó a decir la morocha

"Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

"Para qué más si ya tomaste una decisión, seremos solo amigas"

"Entonces supongo que debo irme ya, te veré mañana en la hora del glee club"

"Sí, hasta mañana Quinn"

"Adiós Rachel"

Rachel esperó a que Quinn saliera de su cuarto para llorar. En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ambas pero tenía un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que le faltaba hasta el aire. Nadie se moría de amor pero en ese momento la diva sentía que ya nada tenía sentido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una lágrima salía de los ojos de Rachel. Por más que se esforzaba en no quebrarse le estaba costando mucho más de lo que imaginó. Y aunque habían pasado casi dos meses desde que terminaron a ella le seguía doliendo recordar todo aquello.

Sin dejar de cantar se movió hacia el extremo izquierdo del escenario y ahí se quedó para cantar la siguiente estrofa.

"_**But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.**_

_**You didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though now you're just somebody that I used to know, now you're just somebody that I used to know, now you're just somebody that I used to know…"**_

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales no había habido ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ambas. Ninguna quiso dar el paso de iniciar una conversación con la otra, ninguna iba a ser más débil que la otra.

Cansada por no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior Rachel caminaba hacia su locker acompañada de sus inseparables amigos Kurt y Mercedes. Hablaban sobre sus planes para el fin de semana pero la diva no les prestaba mucha atención a ninguno de los dos, estaba más pendiente de la rubia que se acercaba seguida de Santana y Brittany.

"Hola Quinn" – dijo sin pensar

"Hola Berry" – respondió en un tono poco amigable

"Podemos hablar?"

"Sobre qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?"

"Creí que éramos amigas" – dijo recordando aquella última charla donde todo terminó

"Escuchaste eso Brittany? Manhands ahora quiere ser amiga de la capitana de las Cheerios" – se reía la latina

"No estoy hablando contigo Santana así que cierra la boca" – respondió Rachel sorprendiendo a todos

"No le hables así a mi mejor amiga" – le dijo Quinn con un tono duro

"Y yo qué? A ella no le vas a decir que no me falte al respeto?" – preguntó enojada la diva

"No, ella es mi amiga y tu ya no eres nada mío"

Las tres amigas se alejaron dejando a Rachel en compañía de Kurt y Mercedes.

"No te pongas mal por ella, no lo merece" – aconsejó el chico abrazando a su amiga

"Se suponía que siempre estaría a mi lado Kurt…" – decía llorando – "No cumplió su promesa"

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho más diferentes. Rachel trató de hablar con Quinn quien seguía ignorándola por completo, tanto que hasta cambió de número de teléfono cansada de recibir mensajes de su ex novia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lo que pasó después no estaba preparado, se suponía que era un solo de Rachel pero Quinn que había esta muy atenta a la actuación de la diva apareció desde el otro extremo del escenario. Mirando a la que hace un tiempo fue su novia y comenzó a cantar. Por su expresión se podía adivinar que estaba dolida con aquella morocha que no podía ocultar su cara de sorpresa al verla ahí, cantando con ella, cantándole a ella.

"_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over but had me believing it was always something that I'd done and I don't wanna live that way reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know…"**_

**FLASHBACK**

Casi dos meses después de volver de NY las cosas se habían ido enfriando entre la pareja. Quinn hacía todo lo posible para ver a Rachel, incluso faltaba a las prácticas de las Cheerios para poder pasar tiempo con su novia pero la diva siempre estaba ocupada. Cuando no era una cosa era otra y eso estaba terminando con la paciencia de la rubia que pensaba que si ella se sacrificaba para que la relación funcionase Rachel también debía hacerlo y debía de sacar tiempo para estar con ella.

Era viernes y la rubia sabía que Rachel le dedicaría a ella todo el día, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso estaba feliz y nadie podría arrebatarle esa sonrisa con la que amaneció. Lo primero que hizo al despertarle fue mirar el celular, no tenía ni una llamada ni un mensaje de su novia así que decidió escribirle.

"Buen día mi amor, quieres que pase a buscarte y vamos juntas a la escuela?"

No tardó en recibir respuesta.

"No te preocupes, nos vemos en la hora de la comida!"

Quinn no le dio mucha importancia así que se alistó y salió hacia la escuela en su auto como cada mañana.

Las horas iban pasando y no había visto a su novia ya que no habían tenido ninguna clase juntas. Cuando llegó la hora de comer la buscó en la cafetería y se sentó a su lado.

"Hey, por fin te veo" – saludó con un corto beso – "qué haces con todos esos libros abiertos?"

"Estudiar mi amor, no todos tenemos la inteligencia que tienes tu" – respondió sin quitar la mirada del libro

"Qué haremos esta noche?"

"Yo estudiar, tu no sé"

"No vamos a salir?" – preguntó enojada Quinn

"Por un viernes que no salgamos no pasará nada"

"Tengo que irme, olvidé algo"

"Está bien, te llamo mañana" – se despidió sin mirar a su novia

Al día siguiente Quinn fue a ver a Rachel, había tomado una decisión y aunque le dolía no podía seguir así. Golpeó la puerta y Leroy la invitó a pasar avisándole que Rachel estaba estudiando en su cuarto.

"Últimamente no hace otra cosa, apenas la vemos y eso que vivimos en la misma casa" – dijo Leroy con preocupación – "me gusta que estudie pero se lo está tomando demasiado enserio"

"Ya intenté hablar con ella pero esta muy comprometida con eso de entrar en NYADA"

"Espero que no hayas venido en vano"

La rubia no respondió, solo se limitó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de la diva. Golpeó la puerta y cuando Rachel le dio permiso entró.

"Estudiando?" – preguntó mirando a su novia

"Lo intento, no sabía que vendrías"

"Necesito hablar contigo Rach"

"No puede ser en otro momento?" – pidió la morocha

"Ya es otro momento"

"Si estas enojada por lo de ayer te prometo que el fin de semana próximo seré toda tuya" – dijo Rachel esperando que Quinn aflojara

"No me sirve el fin de semana próximo, yo quería estar contigo ayer"

"Qué más da un viernes que otro?"

"No es por un viernes, es por mi cumpleaños, fue ayer y no el viernes próximo"

"Mierda!" – exclamó llevándose una mano a la cara – "Lo siento mi amor…"

"Tantas veces al día me dices que lo sientes que ya no tiene mucho valor"

"Entiéndeme, estoy muy ocupada, tengo la cabeza en otras cosas"

"No podemos seguir así Rachel"

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta

"Que nos estamos lastimando y así nunca vamos a poder ser felices juntas…Prefiero que seamos solo amigas, creo que es lo mejor para las dos"

"Ok" – atinó a decir la morocha

"Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

"Para qué más si ya tomaste una decisión, seremos solo amigas"

"Entonces supongo que debo irme ya, te veré mañana en la hora del glee club"

"Sí, hasta mañana Quinn"

"Adiós Rachel"

La rubia salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa casa, se metió en su auto y rompió a llorar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Quinn seguía cantando a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a Rachel para poder estar cara a cara con ella.

"_**But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.**_

_**You didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though now you're just somebody that I used to know…"**_

**FLASHBACK**

4 días habían pasado desde que había terminado con Rachel, 4 largos días en los que apenas había conseguido dormir, comer o concentrarse para estudiar. No podía soportar más estar así con la diva, ella la amaba y quería arreglar las cosas.

La buscó pero era en vano, parecía haber desaparecido.

"Hey Finn" – saludó al chico que pasaba por ahí – "viste a Rachel? La estoy buscando"

"La vi yendo hacia el auditorio pero no estoy muy seguro que esté ahí"

"Iré a ver" – dijo la rubia

"Quieres que le diga que la estás buscando si la vuelvo a ver?"

"No, prefiero que no le digas nada pero gracias"

"Como quieras, suerte en la búsqueda!" – exclamó Finn viendo como Quinn se alejaba

Quinn se dirigió hacia el auditorio y tal y como había dicho Finn, Rachel estaba ahí. No estaba sola, una mujer de unos 50 años la acompañaba. Recordó que Rachel le había hablado de que vendrían de NYADA para hacerle una entrevista así que no quiso interrumpir y se quedó escondida en un rincón.

"Ya te vi cantar, me hablaste de tus metas y tus sueños pero ahora me gustaría saber algo más de tu vida en el McKinley" – dijo la mujer

"Soy una estudiante normal"

"Estas anotada en alguna actividad extra escolar?"

"Solo en el glee club" – respondió como si pareciese no ser suficiente para impresionarla

"Y tienes muchos amigos acá?"

"Tengo los mejores amigos, casi todos en el glee club son mis amigos, a excepción de las Cheerios...Pero no me quejo, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn y el resto son grandes personas y a mi me gusta rodearme de las buenas personas"

"Y las Cheerios no son buenas personas?" – preguntó la mujer

"Sí, en realidad Brittany es una de las mejores personas que conozco aunque algo rara y supongo que Santana será buena, al menos lo es con Brittany…Después está Quinn, es la capitana"

"Cómo es tu relación con ella?"

"No hay relación, casi no la conozco. Yo creo que todas las personas son buenas solo hay que pulirlas y supongo que alguien deberá pulir a Quinn para sacar lo mejor de ella, pero como dije, apenas la conozco"

"Bueno creo que ya está todo. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo ya sea para bien o para mal. Mucha suerte Rachel Berry"

"Gracias, estaré esperando ansiosa" – respondió estrechándole la mano a aquella mujer

Quinn desde donde estaba no daba crédito a las palabras de Rachel, sabía que estaba dolida pero escucharla decir que casi no la conocía le había roto en mil pedazos. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no quedaba más nadie rompió a llorar y así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

"Si Sue Sylvester se entera de que su capitana está llorando como un bebé nos haría correr un día entero…" – dijo Santana sentándose a su lado – "Estás llorando por el troll?"

"Sí" – respondió secándose las lágrimas como podía – "y no le digas así"

"Qué pasó?"

"La escuché hablar de mi, fingía no conocerme…"

"Entonces finge tu lo mismo" – aconsejó la latina

"No sé si puedo, la amo Santana"

"Y de qué te sirve amarla si ella te trata así? Y no olvides que en unas semanas nos graduaremos y dos días después iremos a los nacionales, nuestros últimos nacionales y ya no tendrás que verla más"

"Tienes razón"

"La tía Snixx siempre tiene razón. Ella ya tomó su decisión, así que solo tienes que hacer lo que ella quiere, pretender que no la conoces"

"Gracias" – dijo abrazando a su amiga

"Ahora vámonos, Brittany estará esperándome para que la lleve a casa"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Rachel:_

"_**Somebody…"**_

_Quinn:_

"_**That I used to know…"**_

Rachel:

"_**Somebody…"**_

_Rachel y Quinn:_

"_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know…"**_

La canción había terminado y las dos chicas se encontraban una frente a la otra, hablándose con la mirada. Durante unos segundos todo estaba en silencio y ambas podían escuchar como sus corazones se aceleraban.

Rachel trataba de pedirle perdón con la mirada pero Quinn estaba lo suficientemente dolida como para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

De repente todos los chicos de New Directions salieron al escenario. Rachel y Quinn habían estado tan concentradas en mirarse que no habían sido conscientes hasta que todos salieron de que en el teatro todos les estaban aplaudiendo como si fuera la mejor canción que habían escuchado nunca.


End file.
